


A discussion in Crashdown

by lrs002



Series: 300 words a day for 30 days [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico - Fandom
Genre: Continuation of A Booth in Crashdown, Liz Ortecho is good friend, M/M, Michael doesn’t know what to do, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Michael doesn’t know what to do or how to feel so he talks to Liz.This is based off a sentence prompt I found.Prompt:“It's not about whether or not you're over him, Michael. Lots of people aren't completely over someone before they start something new. That's normal and not unhealthy. Now, whether you actually want to get over someone, that's where it gets tricky."





	A discussion in Crashdown

"It's not about whether or not you're over him, Michael. Lots of people aren't completely over someone before they start something new. That's normal and not unhealthy. Now, whether you actually want to get over someone, that's where it gets tricky." Liz said as they talked in Crashdown,

Michael had come to her for support; it was the morning after one of a string of successful dates with Kyle.

He had sort of freaked out when he’d woken up this morning not because he was alone but that he had kissed Kyle last night before saying goodnight as he dropped Kyle off.

Michael stabbed at his eggs and bacon. “Liz, you’re not helping.”

“I don’t know what to tell you to make you feel better.” Liz said as she wiped down the counter “Alex left. Alex left for war and hasn’t contacted you even though you’ve been writing him and telling him what has been going on.” 

“So I think it’s okay if you go see other people.”

“I just.. I feel so weird. Like I’m kind of cheating on him.” Michael mutters, “One minute I’m perfectly fine hanging out, kissing and cooking dinner with Kyle. Then guilt comes in from out of nowhere and I don’t know what to do cause I like Kyle. I like him a whole lot.”

“Look, I don’t think I’m the one you should be discussing this with I think you need to talk to Kyle and figure out a couple things. If you talk things might change but it could go well.”

“What if it goes bad?” Michael asks biting his lip, standing up from the barstool.

“Then I’ll be here with plenty of pancakes and syrup to drown your sorrows in.” Liz says, “Now go I have to finish packing for my trip.”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime. I’ll here or just a phone call away whenever you need me.”


End file.
